retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Casualties of the War of the Fay
in Tunare's Pages in Kelethin| next = }} Notes You will need 245 Foresting skill and at least 10,000 faction with Irontoe Brigade to complete step 5 of this quest. Periodically through this quest (at least up to and including step 9, but not confirmed beyond that), while roaming through Greater Faydark and possibly other zones, you will be attacked by a and three (levels seem to vary, depending on the zone where they spawn) which spawn at somewhat random locations. They are not roped to any specific point apparently, and will chase you across the zone if you attempt to flee. :''Among some of the spots where they have spawned: :#The Lesser Faydark, near stable master that is next to zone line to Greater Faydark. :#The Lesser Faydark, near the Aphotic Intersection and entrance to the Shadowed Grove. :#The Lesser Faydark, near stable master that is next to zone line to Butcherblock Mountains. :#Greater Faydark, on path that heads south to Steamfont Mountains zone line. :#Greater Faydark, on path that heads south to New Tunaria. Steps #After speaking to Master Bowyer Mossberge, go to the Loping Plains and find Ranger Oast at the head of The Long Draw, where it comes out of the mountain. #*If Ranger Oast is not up, you will find a wounded werewolf nearby instead. Kill it to spawn Oast, who will call you over to him. #Talk to Ranger Oast about the Faydark's Champions. He sends you to find Captain Trueshot in The Lesser Faydark. #Speak to Captain Trueshot (south of the Camp of the Legendary Wu) and he will give you some information on what the Faydark's Champions have been up to all this time. #Collect the materials to create a Rain Caller bow for him. #*You need to find a spool of dwarven wire. #**Buy the dwarven wire for - (possibly depending on level) from Mender Horon Bronzethumb in West Fort Irontoe. #***''You need at least 10,000 faction with The Irontoe Brigade. You can get this by completing the Heritage Quest In Honor and Service, A Tale of Two Towers, or by killing various level 28-31 mobs in Butcherblock Mountains that yield +100 faction with each kill (Krulkiel bugbears, Yarpsnarl kobolds, etc.).'' #***''To get the vendor window, right click on him and select 'repair'.'' #***''This item can't be purchased on behalf of other players.'' #*You need to find two perfect micro servos. #**You can get these from several of the mobs deep within Klak'Anon. Keep destroying non-flying level 52 (or higher) clockworks until you receive the updates, perhaps in The Zoo . #***''NOTE: Speak to Princess Saphronia first (see below) before heading to Klak'Anon as her sub-quest is also here.'' #*You need to find a bough of Moonlight Wood. #**The moonlight wood comes from Moonlight trees which magically appear in the middle of the night (spawns at 10pm Norrath time) and vanish before dawn. Sadly, only one of these trees still exists after Faydark's burning during the war. It can sometimes be found at night on a high cliff in Greater Faydark overlooking the entrance to the Koada'Dal city of New Tunaria . It doesn't despawn after quest item is gathered, allowing others to gather it as well. #*** NOTE:' You need a Foresting skill of 245 or higher to be able to complete this step. #*You need to get some Gold Fairy Dust. #**To get this update, you should talk to Princess Saphronia in Greater Faydark in the Tree City of Kelethin . When you first speak to her, she tells you that she will not help you. You must then strike a deal with her to help restore her family's protector, Sir Gearheart, and in return she will give you the Gold Fairy Dust. #***Complete the sub-quest: Saphronia's Request #**''NOTE: It has been reported that players with +50,000 faction with The City of Kelethin have not been required to complete Saphronia's Request. Characters of the Fae race are usually not required to complete this subquest as well.'' #Now that you have all the items, you need to find a Bowyer that can assemble them. #*Return to the city of Kelethin and speak again with Master Bowyer Mossberge . He will make the Bow for you, but in order for you to create the Rain Caller you need the enchantment of a High Elf. Mossberge mentioned there was one living near where you collected the Moonlight Wood and that you should seek him out. #Find Fethinal the Enchanted inside a hollowed-out stump near the entrance of New Tunaria and speak to him. He will enchant the bow, giving you a Newly Created Rain Caller Bow. #Take it to Captain Trueshot in the The Lesser Faydark so he can fight the werewolves. #Kill the werewolf dragoons using the Newly Created Rain Caller Bow. #:To do this, fight each mob until they reach 1% health and fall to the ground. Put the bow on your hotbar before the fight and spam it as each werewolf nears 1% health. (Only one person in your group needs to use the bow for everyone to get credit.) #*Dragoon V'Riv (58^^^) spawns as a Teir'Dal along Dagnor's Pass in Butcherblock Mountains. #*Dragoon K'Geth (58^^^) spawns as a Teir'Dal near The Fugutr Tribe on top of the gigantic tree root in The Lesser Faydark. #*Dragoon Cpt. K'Venx (58^^^) is found in The Shadowed Grove of the southwest area of The Lesser Faydark (through the Aphotic Intersection). Be alert, he and his wolfpack may ambush you. Once in the Shadowed Grove head to your left and climb the long root up to the ledge. K'Venx will spawn as you get there and uses knockback, so keep yourself up against a wall. #Return to Captain Trueshot to tell him of your success. #*He reveals his true nature and attacks you, so fight back! He is a level 60^^^ vampire and spawns two 57^^ rangers with him, Ranger Oast & Ranger Aldarys. #**''Note: to avoid any possible update issues, be sure to slay Captian Trueshot '''first. #*He has a debuff which lowers the effective level of his target by 5 levels (making it as if you were mentoring down). #Once you kill Trueshot, Huntmaster Viswin will spawn and yell at you for ruining his game. He then takes the Newly Created Rain Caller Bow as a prize for his Master and sends a level 60^^^ and three (or more) level 60^ to attack you. #*If you wipe during this skirmish and the Huntmaster takes your bows, do not worry. Captain Trueshot will respawn if the werewolves despawn before you get back, and he will reply to hails as if you still had the bows. #*''Note: This step updates when you kill the werewolves' encounter.'' #Head to the Loping Plains and catch Huntmaster Viswin in front of the steps to Castle Mistmoore. He is a level 60^^^ Epic x2 and will spawn when you get close, even if he has just been killed by others. He spawns with 1-2 groups of 3 level 60^^^ . Epilogue Huntmaster Viswin of Castle Mistmoore was behind the disappearance of the last of the Faydark's Champions and a portion of the Dragoons of Nay'thox! He infected the Champions with Vampirism and the Dragoons with Lycanthropy and has pitted them against each other for centuries for his own amusement. In the process of discovering this, I created a Rain Caller bow, the legendary weapon of the Faydark's Champions, which I recovered from the Huntmaster after he stole it from me. Although I defeated the Huntmaster, I have a feeling I'll be seeing him again... Rewards *Rain Caller *